


Connor’s Conundrum

by sir_red



Series: The Vamps - Under New Management [1]
Category: The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Discipline, M/M, Spanking, Tawse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_red/pseuds/sir_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is even more screwed up than usual. I've always had this kinda crush on Joe. Somehow feels even more wrong involving him but hey...I have a problem! </p><p>So smut as per usual. Bit of semi-consensual spanking via tawse.</p><p>Info on the tawse here if anyone's interested - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tawse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had begun so innocently, Brad reflected. Connor had mentioned to him how he had loved to get high and how much fun it had been when he had smoked and played guitar before joining the Vamps. 

“I gave it up when I joined,” Connor explained, “I didn’t know you guys that well and I didn’t want to give you or Joe or Waddy the impression that I was a stoner.”

“Though apparently you kinda were,” Brad noted. 

“Well I had the odd spliff,” Connor admitted, “not sure that made me a stoner…”

“I’ve…” Brad said anxiously, “I’ve never smoked pot before.”

“Just as well as you don’t call it mar-a-ju-wana…” Connor observed, putting on his Davey voice. 

“Well one time couldn’t hurt,” Brad decided. 

So it had begun, Connor pulling out several pre-rolled joints and the two smoking their way through all three of them. First they got giggly. Then they put on some music and oohed and ahed. 

The second time Connor had taught Brad how to roll his own joint. They were halfway through their first joint when James walked into the room. 

“What are you guys up to?” James asked, half friendly, half suspicious.

“Ah we’re…” Brad said, then paused. 

“We’re…” Connor continued. 

Then the two of them looked at each other and burst into hysterical laughter.

“You’re high,” James supplied annoyed.

Brad and Connor hadn’t been able to speak or even breathe. Soon the two boys were banging their fists on the ground. 

Tristan had walked in the room next, looked from Connor, to Brad and then to James. 

“We smoking pot?” Tristan asked, before cheerfully plonking down next to Brad and having a toke. 

“This is a bad idea,” James said.

Fast forward six weeks. It was the fourth day in a row they had gotten high. They were all supposed to be at rehearsals but they had called in sick, telling Joe they all had the stomach ‘flu. Brad figured they all knew they were being irresponsible but they had been working so hard and been so long without a break that they figured they were due a day off…or three. 

The boys had just finished polishing off a large pepperoni pizza when Joe wandered into the living room. 

“So I see you boys are feeling better,” Joe observed in his Northern brogue. 

All four leapt to their feet and looked guiltily at the ground. 

“How could you be so irresponsible?” he said angrily. 

Joe’s eyes drifted around the room before landing on the half full ash tray. Too late Connor sidled in front of ash tray to block it from view from Joe. 

“Please tell me that’s incense,” Joe said quietly.

“It’s totally incense,” Tristan assured him relieved.

“I was being facetious you moron,” Joe said annoyed, “this all started with Connor, it ends with him.

“Connor’s out of the band.” 

“Wait…what?” Brad demanded.

“You can’t kick out Connor,” Tristan said, outraged, “he’s part of the band.”

“Yeah it’s not the Vamps without Connor,” James said. 

“Then you need to find a new manager,” Joe said tiredly, “I’m over this shit.” 

Joe turned to walk out of the room. 

“Wait,” Tristan said, stumbling and then standing upright, “wait, how can we make this up to you?” 

“Yeah, surely we can fix this?” Brad said reasonably. 

“Come on,” James agreed, “OK we fucked up but that doesn’t mean we can’t fix this.” 

“No,” Joe said, “I’m not going to put in 100% of my time and energy into this band unless you are all willing to pull your weight.”

“We are,” Connor said, looking genuinely remorseful, “this is my fault, I want to make this up to you.” 

“OK,” Joe said after a moment, “if we’re going to do this we do it my way. No more bullshit, no more lies and definitely no more drugs, agreed?” 

All four boys murmured their agreement.

“One more thing,” Joe finished, “I’m going to start being a lot harder on you boys. Clearly I’m not getting through to you so we’re going to do this the old fashioned way.”

“Old fashioned?” Brad asked curiously.

“Yeah,” Joe said looking at each of them in turn, “when I was a kid and I fucked up my dad would take me out to the shed and get out his tawse.”

“His … what?” Brad said looking around at the others.

“Tawse,” Connor volunteered, “it was a leather strap, they used to use it in Scotland and Northern England.” 

“Wait you’re saying you’re going to thrash us?” James said mystified.

“That’s the deal,” Joe agreed. 

“What if we say no?” Brad asked curiously.

“Then you find a new manager,” Joe informed them.

“How would this work?” Brad asked curiously.

“Traditionally they used the tawse on boy’s hands,” Joe explained.

All four of the boys winced. Brad looked down at his hands, callused from the guitar and imagined being thrashed on his palms. 

“But you obviously need your hands,” Joe said thoughtfully, “so it’ll have to be on the bum.”

“Ah… I sit down all day,” Tris pointed out.

“You’d better hope you don’t screw up before a performance then,” Joe answered easily. 

“Ok well if hitting us a couple of times makes you stay,” James said reasonably, “I suppose I can handle that.”

“Oh no,” Joe answered, “this wouldn’t be a couple of taps. You’d be getting at least a dozen whacks each and on the bare.”

“On the bare?” Brad asked.

“Naked,” Connor supplied. 

“Oh,” Brad found himself blushing furiously. 

“I don’t have a tawse on me right now,” Joe explained, “but if you’re willing to do this, we can use my belt the first time.” 

“Sure,” James said, taking the lead as usual.

“You’re volunteering to go first?” Joe asked.

“Wait,” James said suddenly realizing.

“I think that’s a yes,” Tris said sweetly. 

James shot him a dirty look before stepping up to stand in front of Joe.

“Give it your best,” James said finally.

“Strip,” Joe ordered. 

James raised an eyebrow but did as obeyed. First removing his shirt and showing the famous McVey abs. After they had all taken a moment to appreciate the wonder that was James McVey shirtless he preceded to take off his trousers, all of the boys were barefoot as they were indoors. James was wearing tight, bright red briefs, his manhood protruded from the front and Brad found his mouth watering. 

James caught Brad looking and winked at him.

“Undies too,” Joe ordered. 

James looked like he might protest for a moment. Then he shrugged and slipped down his undies. James McVey’s cock was a thing of beauty. All four guys in the room eyed it with the wariness of a potential conquest. 

“Bend over and touch your toes,” Joe ordered. 

“That’s what he said,” James said he turned around and complied. 

Brad found himself getting hard at the sight of his ridiculous handsome band mate standing in all his naked glory. James was tanned and muscled in all the right places. Each of his abs was well defined enough they deserved to have their own dictionary named after them. Even his bum was muscular, Brad made a note to ask James how he got his butt cheeks to look so muscular. James had a cocky half smirk on his face. It said he knew exactly how hot he was.

CRACK.

Joe’s belt smacked into James’ arse with enough strength to wipe the smile off his face. James only had time to draw in a sharp breath in shock before it hit him again.

CRACK. 

“Wait,” James said, beginning to stand up.

“If you move out of position I start again,” Joe ordered tersely. James quickly bent over again, his bum sticking up, his hole opening slightly as if to greet the room. 

“This really hurts,” James said miserably.

“That’s kinda the point,” Joe noted. 

CRACK. 

The belt smashed into James’ butt again and he winced. 

CRACK. 

CRACK. 

CRACK.

The sounds were like a gunshot, each time Brad winced. He felt bad seeing his friend in pain but he was also getting worried about what it would feel like when he was getting beaten. 

CRACK. 

CRACK.

Joe’s belt continued its relentless thrashing. Brad noticed to his horror that thick red lines had begun to appear on James’ bum. They looked like welts. 

CRACK. 

Tears began to flow down James’ face.

CRACK. 

The last spank had a note of finality to it. 

“Stand up James,” Joe said gently. 

James did so wincing at the pain in his bum. Joe pulled him into a rough embrace, ignoring the boy’s massive erection. 

“You did good kid,” Joe told him, he placed the belt onto the side table and checked his phone, “shit,” Joe swore.

“I need to get back to the office for a meeting,” Joe added after a moment. 

“If you’re still willing to do this,” Joe said after a moment, “you three,” he pointed to Tris, Brad and Connor in turn, “will be naked and bent over that couch when I get back.” 

Brad blushed furiously again and noticed that Connor did the same. Tris however looked calm and simply nodded. 

Joe strode out of the room, his phone already against his ear again. 

“I’m so sorry,” Connor said, Brad turned and was shocked to find tears streaming down his face. 

Connor ran up and hugged James.

“This is all my fault,” Connor said miserably, crying onto James’ bare chest, “you didn’t even want to…”

“Hush,” James said soothingly, stroking the younger boy’s hair, “none of that now, I made my own choices I have to live with them.” 

Brad found himself wandering over to check out James’ bum. 

He reached out with a single finger and placed it against the reddened surface. James skin was so hot he could have sworn his bum was on fire. 

“That’s kinda painful,” James noted casually.

“I’ve got some aloe vera,” Tris said shyly, James smiled at him the classic McVey smile and the lanky boy ran off to find the cream. 

Less than a minute later James was lying face down, his hard cock tucked back half between his legs as Tris returned with the cream. 

“I’ll do it,” Connor volunteered. 

Connor scooped out a dollop of the green tinged cream and placed it on James’ bum. 

“Oooh,” the older boy said.

“You alright?” Connor asked worried.

“Don’t stop!” James ordered and Connor smiled and complied. Connor spread the material out, his fingers working over James’ increasingly shiny, white bum in a way that had all four boys hurriedly adjusting themselves.

Soon James entire bum was covered in the green jelly. Then all three boys watched the aloe vera absorb into James’ bum as though it was the most fascinating show on telly.

“I know I have an incredible arse,” James said conversationally, “But surely you have better things to be doing.” 

“I…” Brad began before he burst into tears, “I don’t know if I can take a beating like that, man.” 

“It will be over before you know it,” James said reaching up to brush away one of Brad’s tears. 

James shifted to his side to face Brad. His cock had begun to go flaccid and hung down pointing to the ground. 

“Well,” Tris said, eying James’ cock, “I guess we had better get naked.” 

All four of the boys laughed. 

After a moment Brad realized he was being serious.

“Fuck that,” Brad said angrily, “I’m not getting naked.”

Connor and Tris had already begun to strip but Brad stood resolutely staring at the wall.

“I’m not doing it,” he fumed.

James stood up and hugged the younger boy. He ran his hands through Brad’s curly hair.

“We’re a team man,” he said to Brad quietly, “If I could take if I could take it for you I would but Joe’s not going to let us do that.” 

“Connor,” James ordered, “come and help Brad out.” 

Still looking guilty, Connor meekly obeyed. He moved to stand before the beautiful, tanned Brad. He worked slowly, taking off Brad’s shirt one button at a time. The shirt was satin and slid off his hard, tanned body like a oil off the body of a ancient Greek athlete. Then Connor undid the buckle of Brad’s belt and pulled off his jeans, struggling slightly with the super tight material. 

“Bradley Simpson!” James exclaimed, “why aren’t you wearing any underwear?”

“Seemed like that sort of day,” Brad answered, blushing. 

Connor had knelt down to take off Brad’s trousers and so had found himself kneeling before a naked Bradley Simpson.

What happened next was only natural.

Connor leaned over and kissed the head of Brad’s soft cock. He placed another gentle, almost chaste kiss on Brad’s cock, and then another. 

Nobody spoke. All four boys including Bradley watched, transfixed as Connor kissed Brad’s penis. Slowly working it to life like a snake charmer. Tris had paused in the process of stripping standing in his boxers. He stood next to the naked James, the two of them transfixed by the sight of the two youngest members of the band. 

As Brad got fully hard Connor took him into his mouth. He deep throated Brad’s surprisingly massive cock. Connor gagged but kept sucking, what he lacked in cock-sucking skill he made up for with sheer enthusiasm. 

“So would you think I was really depraved,” Tris asked James quietly, “if I told you I got hard watching you get thrashed?”

“Are you kidding me?” James demanded and Tris blushed.

“Tristan Vance Evans the third,” he exclaimed, “If you didn’t get hard I’d think there was something wrong with you.” 

Tris smiled and James kissed him full on the mouth. 

“Let’s watch those two first,” Tris said to James, “then I’ll see what I can do to help you forget the pain.” 

“You might not enjoy it,” James warned, eyeing Tris’ petite bum lustily.

“I’m pretty flexible,” Tris argued. 

Brad climaxed and his cum spilled out of Connors lips, running down his chin and dripping on to his chest.

“You’re such a whore,” Tris said to Connor, though he somehow made it a term of endearment.

Brad stood for a moment panting, shocked by the turn of events and Connor’s willingness to “take one for the team”.

“Oh all right,” Brad said to their expectant faces, “but if Joe thinks thrashing us is going to be a regular thing he’s got another thing coming.”

To be continued…


	2. Connor and Tris take their turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor Ball and Tristan Evans feel the pain of Joe's strap. Hope to have a third installment soon. Thanks for your patients. Thanks to all those who left kudos and comments. xoxo

When Bradley Simpson had joined the Vamps he had thought there would be several possible outcomes. These included the mundane through to the fantastical. He had hoped to form some lasting friendships and had been very blessed in that regard. He had also hoped for musical success and, dare he say it, even stardom. Bradley Simpson had never thought, however, he would end up buck naked bent over a leather lounge with three of his bandmates.

Nor had he expected for the fabulously pretty Connor Ball to give him head as a way of apologizing for the conundrum the three bandmates had found themselves in. 

Brad was furthest to the left. His brown thighs pressing up against the warm pale skin of Connor next to him. Connor gave him a look of concern with those magnificent baby blues and Brad began to wonder if he was actually falling in love with that boy. Tris seemed strangely non-plussed about kneeling naked on their couch. Though not enthused about the prospect of being beaten Tris seemed intrigued by the novelty of their situation. 

Brad had been delighted to learn he had the biggest cock in their band. He had always thought he was big but he never quite realized how much bigger he was than his bandmates. None of them had anything to be ashamed of but Brad was easily the clear winner, followed by James. Connor and Tris were roughly the same size, though Connor’s cock was thick where Tris’ was thin. All four boys were uncircumcised though the diversity of size and shapes among the boy’s penises had taken Brad by surprise.

James had been sent out of the room on Joe’s order. He had been annoyed at that but Joe had threatened to beat him again if he didn’t leave. 

“This isn’t a peepshow,” Joe had informed him.

“The others got to watch me,” James had said, sulkily. 

“They needed to see what they were in for,” Joe informed him simply. 

“Why didn’t I get to see?” James demanded belligerently.

“Because I knew you could take it,” Joe replied easily.

James seemed mollified by that comment.

Joe extracted from his pocket a long leather strap that looked like a bookmark for a gigantic book. The end of it was divided into two pieces like someone had begun cutting the strap in half and then stopped only a quarter of the way from the bottom. 

“This is a tawse,” Joe explained, “from now on it will live in the band house except for when we bring it on tour with us.” 

Brad thought the revelation of the tawse was a little bit anticlimactic. It just looked like a piece of leather. How painful could it possibly be? He wondered. 

“We’re going to work out a set of rules,” Joe continued, “in the form of a contract that each of you will sign. Each time you violate a rule you will be punished with the tawse.

“If you feel that getting punished on that particular day or night might impede your ability to play at a gig you can request a delay on your punishment until another day. Does that sound fair to you boys?” 

“Yes,” they all said, with varying degrees of enthusiasm.

“Good,” Joe said cheerfully, “now, while I haven’t finished coming up with the rules we can safely say the following will be banned: smoking cigarettes, smoking any type of drugs, using drugs for any purpose other than those prescribed by a doctor, drinking alcohol to excess….”

“Define ‘excess’?” Tris asked, sticking his hand up but not waiting for Joe to call on him. 

“More than four standard drinks a night,” Joe said, “I might be willing to relax that for good behaviour but we will have to see.” 

“You’re being serious?” Brad asked amazed.

“Very,” Joe agreed, “what’s more I’ll make a point of strapping you if I think you’re hung over…when you’re hung over.”

“That’s evil,” Connor said, sounding awed.

“I also disapprove of hooking up,” Joe said.

“We’re in a band,” Brad pointed out.

“Yes you are,” Joe said, “that doesn’t mean you can’t respect women. If you want a relationship with a girl that’s your business but I won’t have you hopping into bed with every girl that throws herself at you.” 

“What about other boys?” Tris asked curiously.

“Outside of the band, same rule applies,” Joe informed them.

“Inside the band?” Brad asked.

“As long as nobody gets it on camera its none of my business,” Joe informed them. 

“Oh and also no tattoos,” Joe added as though an afterthought, “or piercings.”

“What about my nose piercing?” Connor asked.

“Get rid of it,” Joe informed him, “or I’ll start weekly punishments until you do.” 

“This seems a bit much doesn’t it Joe?” Brad said reasonably.

“If you want me to manage you, this is what you will need to agree to,” Joe said, “in the mean time, I’ll give you all your thrashing for smoking pot earlier.

“James got nine whacks,” Joe noted, “I was going to give him the full dozen but because he was such a good sport he got off light.”

“Dozen?” Brad said suddenly anxious. 

“Yes, a dozen each,” Joe clarified. 

“Stand up, bend over and touch your toes,” Joe ordered. 

Connor and Tris hurriedly complied. Brad was curious to note a scattering of pale hairs on Connor’s pretty bum. 

“You just going to stand their perving on Connor or are you going to get into position?” Joe asked

“Come on Joe,” Brad said, “this is…this is crazy man.” 

“This is the rule,” Joe fumed, “do it or don’t it’s your call.” 

“Fine,” Brad said, “good luck with that.” 

Brad stormed out of the room. Walking with as much dignity as was possible naked with a semi-hard on. 

“Wait Brad,” Connor began, starting after him.

“Stay in position Connor,” Joe said but not unkindly, “we’ll deal with Brad later.”

Connor did so, his mind filled with worry about Brad. 

CRACK.

A line of fire appeared on his bum and suddenly Connor wasn’t thinking about anything but his own suffering behind. 

“Ow!” Connor cried out in surprise. 

CRACK. 

Next to him, he felt Tris tense up but otherwise the lanky boy didn’t say anything.

CRACK. 

Again the tawse hit Connor on the bum, this time the very tip of the leather strap kissed Connor’s rose bud and he felt like he was being fisted with a burning ember. 

CRACK.

Again Tris remained silent, except for a sharp intake of breath at the feeling of the second blow. 

CRACK.

CRACK.

CRACK.

CRACK.

The next two hits struck the tops of Connor’s legs, curling around the set the top of his thighs alight. 

CRACK.

CRACK.

On the fifth hit Connor actually felt tears in his eyes. He managed to hold onto the tears until the seventh hit and then he lost it. 

Connor balled his eyes out as Joe continued his relentless assault. On the eleventh hit Connor actually fell to the floor cradling his bum. 

“No more,” Connor begged, “please, no more.” 

“I’ll take his,” Tris said simply.

“That means two more for you,” Joe said incredulously.

“That’s fine,” Tris agreed, “I can take it.” 

“Very well,” Joe said simply. 

CRACK. CRACK.

The sounds were like a gun shot to Connor. The sound itself seemed to cause him pain. He looked up at his beautiful blonde haired friend. To him Tris had always been this sort of wacky friend, the friend who said the inappropriate thing or embarrassed you in front of you family. The sort of friend who gave you an atomic wedgie before you went out on stage, knowing you wouldn’t have time to pick it out, just to mess with you. 

Connor had never thought of Tristan as the type of guy to take someone else’s licks for them.

Joe hugged Tris and then pulled the naked and shamefaced Connor to his feet and hugged him as well.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Joe told Connor but he knew he was just saying that. 

“Tell Brad he has two days to decide,” Joe said simply to Tris, “either he gets his thrashing or there’s two other options: I go, or he does.” 

With that Joe walked out of the room. 

“So…ah… thanks?” Connor said, awkwardly to Tris. 

To his surprise the beautiful boy smiled shyly at him. 

“If I had known it was allowed I would have taken them all for you,” Tris said. 

“Why?” Connor demanded, mystified.

“If you don’t know,” Tris said simply with a wistful smile, “I’m not going to tell you.” 

“But what about James?” Connor demanded. 

“James is hot,” Tris agreed, “but he’s not Connor…”

“I’m not all the time either,” Connor disagreed. 

Tris smiled at that. 

“No I suppose not,” he said. 

“So you going to make this up to me,” Tris said, flicking his head back to indicate his bum. 

“What did you have in mind?” Connor asked shyly. 

Tris just smiled at him and gently laid him down on the floor, he lay Connor on his side so that he wouldn’t put any weight on his aching bum. Then Tris lay down in the opposite way with his head toward’s Connor’s feet. Tris was a fair bit taller, had he not been so flexible there’s no way it would have worked. 

Connor was a bit confused to find Tris’ hardening cock in his face until he felt Tris take Connor’s cock into his mouth. 

Connor Ball smiled and he started to blow Tristan Evans.


	3. Connor lends a mouth (and a throat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to Mercury2000 and all other who have been kind enough to leave comments and kudos. Writers can be incredibly needy. You have no idea how much it means to me. Much love, xoxo.

The guilt was a familiar pressure on Connor’s belly. Everything had been going fine until he had fucked things up. It was the story of Connor’s life. For so long he had felt like a heavy footed giant in a city made of glass. Everywhere he went he left a trail of destruction behind him. 

It had been his idea to smoke pot. It had been he who had convinced the others and facilitated them breaking the law. Connor realized that while his offence might have seemed minor generally speaking, a higher level of scrutiny applied to the boys now that they were in the public eye. Even a small controversy could ruin everything they had managed to build. As the newest and youngest member of the band he should have been trying to prove himself, rather than prove everyone who had doubted him were right. 

It was for this reason that Connor Ball trudged his way up the stairs to Brad Simpson’s room. Their manager Joe had come up with the solution to the cheeky boy’s misbehavior and while Connor’ bum still ached with the pain of the thrashing the no-nonsense Geordie had dealt out, he could see that the man had a point. The Vamps had to be held to a higher standard, they couldn’t risk ruining everything over a minor misdemeanor. 

Each of the boys - James, Tris and Connor had agreed to their thrashing and taken that thrashing with varying levels of stoicism but for reasons surpassing Connor’s understanding Brad Simpson had refused submit to Joe’s new disciplinary regime. 

Connor wasn’t sure what was behind his band member’s decision. It was perhaps not shocking that Brad didn’t want to be thrashed but for him to risk everything, their relationship with Joe, their success, over such a refusal? It struck Connor as peculiar. 

When Connor reached Brad’s room he decided to walk straight in without knocking. He reasoned to himself that if he knocked Brad might well pretend to be asleep to avoid a discussion. Connor wanted to take the cheeky cherubic singer by surprise. 

Connor pushed open the door and strode into the room and he beheld Brad Simpson in all his glory. Brad was frequently compared to Harry Styles though Connor had never seen the resemblance, to him Brad had always been uniquely beautiful. He was the ‘heart-throb’, the boy that most of the fans wanted and they all knew it. There were many obviously appealing things about Brad, Connor knew, there was his deep caramel skin, his chiseled abs and cheeky smile which was like that of a patron trickster god of broken hymens, but the most attractive feature of Brad was his sheer sexuality. When Brad Simpson walked in a room heads turned, even if those heads belonged to fifty year old heterosexual studio executives, there was something about him that made people want to look. 

Brad was also confident. He had the ability to sing to crowds in their thousands and tens of thousands. So Connor had been somewhat shocked to see how much the experience of the past forty-eight hours had thrown Brad. He was also shocked by the sight that greet him. 

Brad was naked. That was perhaps not entirely surprising given he was in his bedroom and Connor hadn’t knocked. What was surprising was the butt-plug, stuck to the wooden floor board with its adhesive bottom and which Brad had taken inside his bum right up to the base. What was surprising was how quickly Connor became rock hard at the sight of his friend squatted down over the plug his enormous cock leaking, powerfully, painfully erect and his nipples similarly sticking in a way that made Connor want to lick them. Brad had his hand gripped on to his thighs as though determined not to touch his cock, wanting to stimulate himself only with the plug. Connor was also surprised by the red marks on Brad’s bum cheeks, which very nearly matched his own. After a moment Connor realized that unlike the nearly geometrical welts which came from Joe’s strap Brad’s marks were shaped like a hand…a hand roughly the size of Brad’s own. 

Brad was so preoccupied pleasuring himself on the plug he didn’t notice Connor come into the room, until the pretty blonde closed the door behind himself. 

Brad blushed in a way that Connor thought was sinfully adorable. He hurriedly stood up, pulling himself off the plug, or at least he tried too… only the pretty, petite boy hadn’t realized just how tight his bum was. Rather than pull himself off the plug out of himself, he pulled it off the ground. Connor slowly approached and ran his fingers gently over his friend’s reddened backside.

“So,” Connor said conversationally as he stroked those impossibly smooth bum cheeks, “how’s things?” 

“Oh you know,” Brad said breathlessly, “up and down.” 

Connor smiled at that and looked down at Brad’s cock, then he yanked the plug out of his friend. Brad yelped and then rubbed his bum ruefully. 

“We need to talk,” Connor said, after a moment, “about what happened earlier.” 

Connor sat himself down on Brad’s bed and patted himself on the lap. Brad smiled and sat down on his friend’s clothed thigh. Connor found his cock swell even further in appreciation as the petite bottom of his friend made contact with his clothed body. There was something incredibly erotic about being clothed while Brad was naked, it made Connor feel powerful. 

“You need to agree to Joe’s demands,” Connor said simply, “we aren’t the Vamps without you and without Joe I don’t know how we’ll survive.” 

“I know that,” Brad said miserably, “but I can’t.” 

“Why not?” Connor asked, “I don’t think this is the first time you’ve been….spanked.” 

Connor swallowed after saying the word out loud. 

“You have no idea,” Brad said tiredly, “I want to… I want to so bad.” 

“They why not?” Connor said puzzled. 

“Because look at me man,” Brad said sadly, looking down at his cock sadly, “a few love taps from my own hand and I’m so hard you could hammer nails with this thing. 

“If some big muscled Northerner bends me over and lays into me with a strap I’m going to cum so hard I’ll probably take flight.”

Connor slotted that image away for his spank bank and then reached out to rub his thumb over Brad’s cock head. It was the first time he had every touched his friend’s penis. There was something shocking about the size of it. Perhaps you might expect it on a guy like Tris or maybe one of the McFly boys but Brad just didn’t seem tall enough to be packing heat. Connor rubbed his finger on the glans of Brad’s cock and the boy moaned with pleasure, even hardening further under his hand.

“Dude, there is nothing Joe hasn’t seen before,” Connor said, “plus I’ve decided, I have a way to help you.” 

“Oh,” Brad said, his voice breathy, nearly panting, “how are you going to do that?”

“I’m going to worship your cock, Bradley Simpson,” Connor said, “until you simply cannot cum any more.” 

Brad laughed at that. 

“Dude you have no idea,” he said ruefully, “that’s like drying out the Pacific Ocean.” 

“And you have no idea,” Connor whispered in Brad’s ear, “just what I can do.” 

Brad looked anxiously at him. 

“You’d do that for me?” Brad said surprised.

Connor managed to keep a straight face.

“I’d do anything for this band,” he informed him. 

With his left hand Connor got out his phone and never taking his right hand off Brad’s cock, dialed Joe.

“Brad and I have had a little talk,” Connor said without preamble, “he’ll be ready to receive his punishment in an hour’s time.”

Connor’s voice was breathy, anxious, if Joe didn’t accept it they’d be back to square one. 

“Very well,” Joe decided, “I’ll be over in an hour.” 

Connor smiled and then murmured to Brad. 

“Time for us to get to work then,” Connor informed him, “and I know just how to start.”

Connor reached down and lifted up Brad’s legs, then he draped the boy over his lap so that Brad’s cock was stuck between his thighs. Then Connor laid into Brad’s arse. 

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK. 

For his part Brad Simpson was in heaven. He was being spanked by one of the prettiest boys on earth. Soon his bum was glowing in that way he loved and his cock was so hard that a single touch might have set him off. But every time Brad reached down to touch himself Connor would pull his hands away. 

“None of that,” Connor chided, “we’re just getting started.” 

Connor had Brad sit on the bed, placing his back up against the head board. Then he took the discarded butt plug and slowly worked it into his friend, milimetre by milimetre. It was one thing to have the plug inside him, to have it put there by another boy was a whole new level of stimulation for Brad. 

“I can only take half,” Brad breathed, his eyes closed in ecstasy.

“I don’t believe that,” Connor admonished. 

Connor kept pushing and pushing. Brad felt like the plug was in his stomach, it pressed into him so much that he was sure his cock would spontaneously explode. 

“Too much,” he whined, “too much.”

“Hush pretty boy,” Connor whispered, he pushed the plug into Brad until the base was right up against his arsehole. 

“Too much,” Brad whispered. 

“You look so beautiful,” Connor murmured, “you have no idea.” 

Then Connor rested down between his thighs and licked Brad’s cock, a single lick from the base to stem like he was eating a lolly pop.

It was incredible, Brad decided, Connor’s mouth was clearly a weapon of mass destruction. Connor went to take the beast inside his mouth for the first time but it was too much. Brad lost it, cumming in spurts and shots into Connor’s mouth. Connor swallowed it all, sculling like a rugby player on tour. Connor Ball swallowed all of Brad Simpson’s cum and then when he was done…he kept blowing him. 

“I’m done,” Brad said, basking in the post-orgasmic glow, “I’m done, man.”

But Connor didn’t stop. He kept blowing Brad even as he shifted from hard, to semi-hard, to nearly soft, Connor kept sucking. The whole time an incredible pain started to mount in his cock head. Then… Brad started to get harder again. 

Connor paused for a moment and flicked the end of the butt plug inside Brad and the jolt that it sent inside him shocked Brad and made him move which just stimulated his prostate even more. Soon Brad was bouncing on the plug and riding the pain and pleasure overload as it continued to build. Meanwhile Connor deep throated him, taking Brad’s whole cock deep into his mouth and then into his throat itself. Connor’s nose was buried in Brad’s neatly trimmed pubes and Brad looked on in awe. 

Connor looked up at Brad, he was unable to smile but he was happier than he had ever been. Still Connor couldn’t help but reached up and squeeze Brad’s perfectly erect nipples. That pressure was enough to send Brad over the edge. 

Connor made Brad cum a total of five times, while never once getting off himself. Connor had swallowed so much cum he had genuinely lost his appetite for dinner but he didn’t regret a moment of it. When Joe finally arrived, Brad could barely walk, he was so used to having the plug inside of him he was bow-legged and he had cum so much he was exhausted. Still he meekly apologized to their northern manager and then bent over for him. Joe raised a single eyebrow at Connor at Brad’s already reddened backside. Connor found himself blushing furiously but thankfully Joe made no comment.

Joe lifted the strap and began to give Brad the spanking he so desperately craved.


End file.
